


Horror house

by Wai_ren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, horror house, trashkan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wai_ren/pseuds/Wai_ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where all the ghoul characters are human and all the human characters are ghouls. Tsukiyama is student at the Gorment culinary academy, fascinated with ghouls. Kaneki is college student that works part time in a horror house as a ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horror house

“Are you sure you want to do this” Touka said in-between the squelches of chewing gum. 

“Of course!” Tsukiyama said, casting a look at the purple-haired girl. “This horror house has been a hotspot for ghoul fanatiques for weeks. I heard that they have an actual ghoul on exhibition.”

“Also can you not do that? You know I detest chewing gum”

Touka parted her lips and blew a grape-scented bubble in reply. 

Their destination towered above the rest of the pastel coloured continence stores and clothing labels in the street ahead with it's tentacle-like objects shaped to look like a ghouls Kagune. A high-pitched squeak escaped Tsukiyamas throat as they neared the building, earning an eye roll from Touka.. 

“I hear the exhibitions are unique! Dazzling! Perfect and intriguing for an enthusiac like me!” he said, almost prancing ahead. 

“I can't believe a freak like you made it into Tokyos top culinary school” she muttered. “I can't believe that I'm here with a literal ghoul fetishist”. 

“You adore me.” Tsukiyama said with a smirk. “Now come on, I don't want to get there and have all the tickets sold out” he said, dragging Touka by her hand. 

“Welcome to the ghoul house-!” greeted a voice that managed to sound both disinterested and cheerful at the same time. 

A figure with ghost pale skin marred with charred tattoos and ghoulish black-red eyes addressed them from behind a thick half cut.

“I'm Uta and I'll be your guide to the ghoooool house today” they said, hands moving in motion with their words.

“Please proceed to the checkout for your tickets. $20 for an adult and $10 for a child. I hope you enjoy your stayy.” they said with a drawl. 

“I hate this place already.” Touka said. “Lets get this over with”

The man behind the counter greeted them with a piercing stare and brief nod. He reached up to brush a strand of silver-gray hair behind an ear adorned with several platnium rings as he wordlessly took the duos money. 

“Alright Yomo! I'll be taking them then!” The person who introduced themself as Uta declared, waving at the stony-eyed cashier. 

“Right this way” they said, prancing towards the entrance shaped in what appeared to be a gaping mouth in a bondage mask. 

“Gross.” Touka winced as she stepped over the overly detailed gum and teeth of the entrance. “Honestly, what do you get out of shit like this Tsukiyama. If I didn't need your help for entrance exams, I would have dumped your sorry creepy ass aeons ago.” 

“An uncultured novice like you wouldn't understand” He said, tilting his head. “Ghouls are the earths greatest eccentricity. To look and feel so much like us, don't you ever wonder what it would be like to experience the world from their eyes?” he sang.

“Nah.” Touka said. “Y'know. Like a sane person.”

“Ufuufu. Your friend is right” said Uta. “Ghouls are mysterious creatures. They've existed for centuries and yet we know nothing about them! I'm proud to say that this horror house has the most concise collection of ghoul artifacts!” they exclaimed. 

“Right.” Touka said as they passed various glass exhibitions filled with all sorts of objects claiming to be part of a kagune to a model of a quinque used by ghoul investigators. 

As they reached the end of their tour, Uta suddenly halted in their rambling about ghoul history.  
A pair of velvet curtains lay in front of an arch covering what appeared to be the last presentation. 

“It seems like we've reached the end of our journey, friends” Uta said, wiping an invisible tear from their cheek.

“But before that, I there is one last treat for you.....a real life ghoul!” They exclaimed, whipping open the curtains. 

Red and black eyes peered up from behind choppy white hair and a half bondage mask. With a faint cracking sound four streaks of red flew from behind the seated figure to surround the team. 

“Jesusfuckingchrist” Touka swore, backing away from the kagune. “A little warning nextime unless you want my ghost to sue this museum of cannibalistic fetishism for consumer endangerment.”

She flicked her hair. “Well if thats it, we'll be leaving now. Nice props...special effects on whatever this is” she said, fingers reaching out to grasp the psudokagune. She recoiled, somehow it felt slimy and...alive.

“Gross” She said, shaking her fingers. “You really owe me for this one trashkiyama” 

“Hey, have you gone deaf?” she said to his back.

“You..you're the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire existence” Tsukiyama breathed. “Do you have a name to give me?”

Their eyes flickered, darting to Uta for assistance or permission.

They shrugged, throwing up their arms “Hey it's your name. Your choice.”

A leather clad arm raised itself to grasp the zipper of the mask. 

“Kaneki. Kaneki Ken.”


	2. Plans

“Well that was weird” Kaneki said as he detangled the locks of his hair. He grimaced as he ran his palm over his sweaty skin, stained by an entire evening behind the leather mask. 

There was something off about that man, his smile sent a certain chill crawling up Kanekis spine. After he'd gotten his name, he had promptly left the horror house, not even stopping to look through the souvenir shop like most customers did. 

“Why did I even give him my name...” Kaneki said. “He even called me beautiful. Who does that?”

A loud crash signalled the presence of his boss. 

“Oops..”mumbled Uta, shaking their foot, “These contact lenses make it hella hard to see in this lighting”

“You could always, yknow take them out” Kaneki deadpanned.

Uta quirked their lips in response, “You know I cant do that, its part of my outfit afterall” they huffed. “Anyway, are you almost done here? The news is starting and they're doing a piece on the new ghoul in town ufufu. I even might get to see some cannibalism, thats always fun.”

“Yeah, almost” He said, unzipping his suit. Kaneki reached into the locker behind his exhibition and pulled out a worn green hoodie. Tying his hair up in a bun, he slipped the clothing over his head. Becoming human was so troublesome, he thought as he fumbled in its pockets for the nailpolish coat. 

As he let himself out of the building, a figure hurtled its arms around his shoulders in a breathe vacating embrace. 

“Ka-ne-ki! I've been waiting agesss for that weird human boss of yours to let you go!” A boyish voice complained. Bleached Fanta-orange hair and a matching yellow and black leather jacket, Hide was in his usual outfit. 

“Sorry, you didn't have to wait you know.” Kaneki said, shrugging his friends embrace off. “I was really only going to go home anyway”

“Dont you want to go grab a bite to eat? Y'know like the old days.” Hide said, eyes flickering to ghoulish black and red. 

“Not today. Uta already gave me my supplies. I think I'll just have some coffee and study before bed.”

“Eh, but that morgue stuff is disgusting compared to a fresh kill.”

“I said no, Hide.”

The ghoul regarded Kaneki with silence before falling back. “Fine.” he sighed. “But I think all this human buisness with college and work is making you soft. You don't need all that. Whats wrong with the way we used to live?”

“I dunno.” Kaneki said. “Maybe I just got bored.”

–

“Exquisite, simply exquisite!” Tsukiyama exclaimed as he tossed the mixture steaming in the wok. 

“Oh come on, you know your boy crush isn't a real ghoul right?” Touka drawled from the living room. “That smells really good though, how are you doing that?”

“Non, you think these eyes cant pick out a faux? And its a trade secret”

“Oh come on” Touka said, peeking into the kitchen. Her eyes scanned the ingredient neatly laid on the counter. “Hmmm, thats an interesting combination.”

“The greatest ingredient in cooking is surprise afterall” Tsukiyama said.

“Do you ever realise how pretentious you sound?” Touka said.

“I must see him again” he proclaimed as he spooned the steaming mixture into two bowls. “Wine, Touka?”

“Please don't tell me that you'll start stalking him. And yes to the wine” she said. 

“I am simply investigating. Like an artist scouts out the perfect model to be imprisoned by their brushstrokes.” he said, pouring a generous amount into the glass. 

Touka snorted. “The only thing thats going to be imprisoned is you. Via a restraining order.” she said between mounthfulls. “God this is so good”

“For someone seeking the mastery of cooking, you make sure to not taste any of the food by the way youre slurping it down”

“Bite me”

“Kaneki Ken. ]I simply must see him again. The collision of the paths of two such extraordinary individuals must surely birth a spectacular event” he said as he swirled the wineglass. 

“Thats probably not even his real name” Touka said. “I sure as hell wouldn't give my name to some random who called me the most beautiful thing or whatever. It screams psycho alert.”

“You obviously lack the subtleties of romance. Something I picked up with our brief yet passionate rondezvous” he said.

“Urgh, don't remind me” Touka said, making mock gagging noises. 

“I have decided!” exclaimed Tsukiyama rising from his seat. “Kaneki Ken shall receive a personal invitation to my mansion where we shall enjoy a quiet dinner and discuss all the finer things in this world.”

“Of course you will” Touka sighed.


End file.
